


A silence in the ballet

by hitori10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Anxiety, Ballet Dancer Levi, Character Death, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Heart Surgeon Eren, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi has a heart condition, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unfulfilled dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: Eren used to believe that dancers needed music to enhance their moves and performance.But the days of seeing Levi move in complete silence allowed him to marvel at the pure finesse in each movement.And while now he can only see those movements again through a screen, he'll never forget the grace and ease in which the other male moved.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	A silence in the ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromstarlighttodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/gifts).



> This is my secret Levi gift to tumblr user fromstarlighttodust! 
> 
> They requested something involving the reincarnation au, with no happy endings; I hope I managed to do this request some justice.

A Silence in the Ballet

* * *

Eren used to believe that dancers needed music to enhance their moves and performance.

But the days of seeing Levi move in complete silence allowed him to marvel at the pure finesse in each movement.

And while now he can only see those movements again through a screen, he'll never forget the grace and ease in which the other male moved.

* * *

"Eren, what are you doing still up?"

The brunet looked up from his files to see his younger sister, Isabel, standing by the stairs, "Just finishing up some work."

She sighed, walking over to her older brother, "You're gonna be really tired tomorrow if you don't head to bed."

"And you aren't?"

"Unlike you, I get to stay home and draw manga for my chapter update." She fired back.

"You got me there." Eren chuckled quietly.

The twenty eight year old stretched out his sore arms, letting out a groan of satisfaction of hearing a pop or two from his back.

Isabel sat down beside him and looked over the files; barely keeping her sigh in.

_Levi Ackerman, 30 years old, DOB; 12/25/1990._

_Admitted to hospital due to Advanced Heart Failure._

_Occupation; Ballet Dancer._

_Additional information; currently looking for heart donor before condition worsens._

_Emergency contact; Kuchel Ackerman. (Mother)._

For the passed three months ever since Levi was admitted to the hospital, Eren has nearly been exhausting himself looking for a possible donor.

Isabel isn't sure what's so special about this guy.

Eren cares for all of his patients at the hospital, but there was something about this particular male that captured all of his attention.

Whatever the reason, she hopes that he doesn't have a mental breakdown if Levi doesn't end up making it.

The last thing she wants to see is her brother broken up about this entire situation.

"Well, make sure not to stay up too late. You have a shift in the morning and a seminar presentation with dad." The red head kissed her brother's cheek before she left the living room to go to bed.

* * *

"Hey Levi, how are you feeling?"

The male made a so so gesture with his hand, "Woke up feeling pretty normal, and felt like shit in the afternoon."

Eren nodded, writing things down on his clipboard, "What issues did you have in the afternoon?" He needed to know so the nurses could give him the proper medication during their rounds.

"I had some swelling in my legs again, felt fatigued as shit, and couldn't fucking practice my routine during my free time." Levi clearly looked irritated during the last part, seeing as he had an important solo routine in a ballet coming up in three months.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I'll let the nurses know about all the complications you've had today. Hopefully the medicine they give you can give some form of relief." The brunet gave him an apologetic smile.

"Please. I really wanted to take a walk with my mother in the garden today. But my fucking body won't let me." Levi placed a hand on his knee, squeezing rather hard.

Eren had met Kuchel Ackerman a handful of times in the past three months that her son has been under his care.

She was a wonderful woman and even more spectacular mother.

Kuchel looked absolutely devastated once they diagnosed her son, and looked more than ready to take on the challenges that were steadily coming their way.

The brunet placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder, "We'll do our absolute best. I'll make sure you'll take that walk with your mother."

Levi's lips twitched, forming a tiny smile, "Thanks, doc."

Eren pulled his hand back, "Well, I'll leave you alone for now. A nurse will come around in about thirty minutes. I hope you feel better Levi."

* * *

"He still doesn't remember anything?"

"Not a damn thing." Eren took a long sip from his beer, setting it down on the bar top with a light thud.

Beside him, Erwin gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

The brunet shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. I just thought that if I dropped subtle hints about our past life, that Levi might remember something." He picked up his beer and took another drink.

"Still, it's hard to believe the state our captain is in."

Hell, it was still difficult to grasp on Eren's end.

Both males remember Levi to be this strong individual in which nothing could bring him down.

They thought he would still be the powerful figure like he was back then, only to have those dreams shattered the moment Eren discovered his captain was his next patient.

_Advanced Heart Failure._

Eren couldn't properly describe the despair he felt when he read the diagnosis of Levi's condition.

It almost felt like a lie or a cruel joke someone in the universe thought would be funny.

He had dreamed for years now, five since the moment he met Erwin, that when he saw Levi again, he would be able to rekindle the relationship they once had.

Shared laughs, holding hands, exchanging kisses behind closed doors, and whispering vows to always love each other.

But with his illness looming over his head, Eren felt like it was wrong to try and romance someone who was desperately looking for a donor, keeping in mind they might not find one in time.

He tries to keep such a thought from outside of his mind, but when he looks at his files and the notes of feedback from the nurses, Eren simply cannot help himself.

"How goes the search for a possible donor?" Erwin was always nervous to ask for updates, seeing as how Eren sometimes was sensitive about such information.

"It's tough to say. There's a long wait list and at the moment, we haven't really found anything." The brunet waved his empty beer bottle towards the bartender, and lowered it once he saw her nod.

Erwin cursed under his breath, hoping that he could give Hanji a positive update for once.

The poor woman always looked so crestfallen whenever the updates were still stagnant.

Currently, Hanji found herself in a convention in America, so he and Eren called their friend whenever they had an off days from their normally busy schedules.

After his discharge from the military from loosing a leg in a bomb explosion, Erwin found himself enjoying the cooking classes that he taught at the local community centers.

The thirty year old really wished that a miracle would come towards Levi's way so that he could finally see a genuine smile grace Eren's face for once instead of the forced ones he tended to show people to ease their concerns.

Erwin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, lightly squeezing and pretending he didn't feel the tremors beginning to wrack through the younger male's body.

* * *

Levi stared up at his hospital rooms ceiling, taking deep breaths, keeping the button to call the nurses in his hand in case his breathing increased in difficulty.

He reached down and raised the upper part of his bed, hoping that would ease the problem.

The man took a couple shaky deep breaths, extending his arm out towards the small tray resting on the table beside him.

Levi took a few small sips, letting out an appreciative sigh as the cold water helped him relax.

He placed the cup in his lap, closing his eyes.

Doctor Jeager.

Such a strange young man.

The moment that he was admitted to hospital, the brunet had been constantly checking up on him, making sure that he felt comfortable and didn't encounter any issues.

But with his condition, there wasn't a damn moment he wasn't inconvenienced.

His fucking illness was always on his mind, and saw he toll it was taking on his poor mother.

Mom had always been there through thick and thin.

When he had trouble making friends in school, getting a job, finishing college, looking for a ballet studio that would be willing to accept male dancers, and scoring a solo for an upcoming ballet.

And now, now because of his stupid heart, he might never be given a chance to realize his dreams of having others see him perform.

He wanted to be a male ballet dancer other boys could look up to and aspire to be like him and get through the wall of hardships just like he did.

But it was odd.

Whenever he felt upset, he thought of Doctor Jeager's pretty green and golden eyes and felt his troubles slowly ease away.

It almost felt like he had seen those mismatched eyes somewhere; but he was absolutely positive he had never seen anyone with eyes like that.

If they manage to find a heart donor and he lives through the surgery, he wants to see how far a potential relationship with the handsome doctor will go.

* * *

"Well, well, the nurses tell me that the swelling you were experiencing seems to have gone away." Eren looked delighted at the positive turns of events his patient had taken overnight and well into the morning.

Levi nodded, looking pleased, "Yeah. That shit started working and they let me walk in the hallway for a while."

"Seems like you'll finally be able to have that walk with your mother in the garden."

The male almost radiated happiness, "For sure."

Eren chuckled, "Well then, I'll get out of your hair before she arrives." The brunet turned ready to leave the room.

"Actually doc, I have a question."

The doctor turned back around, "And what's that?"

Levi actually looked a little bashful, "I was wondering, what time does your shift end today?"

Eren raised up his left arm, looking at the watch on his wrist, it was barely two in the afternoon, "I'll be off at five o'clock today." He looked back up at his patient, "Why do you ask?"

The older male nervously scratched his cheek with his pointer finger, "I was wondering if you could stop by my room today. I...kinda wanted to get to know you better."

Seeing the normally stoic man look so bashful was quite endearing. It truly reminded him of the past when the captain would do the same thing because he was always so awkward with feelings.

Eren flashed him a warm smile, "I would like that actually."

Levi let out a tiny sigh of relief, the brunet barely managed to capture the sound, "Thank you."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back by five."

* * *

"You know Levi, I would have never taken you for someone who has a sweet tooth." Eren watched as the older male happily munched on some cake Kuchel had brought to the hospital today.

Levi swallowed his cake before speaking, "I didn't always have a sweet tooth." He stabbed a strawberry with his fork, "I actually have a ballet instructor, Rico, who is really great at baking. One day she brought some to the studio, and I've liked sweet things ever since."

Eren hummed; recalling that the captain used to pester Petra to make some sweets.

He claimed they were for the hard work that everyone had done, but all the squad members knew it was mainly because the captain was now a sucker for sweets, rare as they were.

The brunet vaguely wondered where all his former squad members were.

"So, I have a question for you Levi."

Levi made a go on motion with his hand.

"How did you get into ballet in the first place?"

The older male set his fork and plate down onto the tray the nurses had placed on his lap earlier, "It was actually all because of my ballet instructor Rico."

Eren nodded, letting the other know that he was listening.

"I met her in college. I was a freshmen at the time and she was a senior. I had been interested in it prior, but it was difficult to find a studio that would let males sign up."

Levi leaned back in his bed, "It was by pure chance that I ran into Rico on my way out of one studio, and I told her how much I struggled to join. So, she took it upon herself to teach me all that she knew. Rico invited me a lot to her family's house, practicing in their home gym."

"I got a general dance major at a college of performing arts, and three years ago, Rico promised that she would do her best to open up a dance studio. Well, she kept good on her promise and I was the first person she called when it opened up. I've been dancing at her studio for nine years now."

The brunet nodded, holding his can of black coffee in his lap, "And are there still some bump in the roads as a male ballet dancer?"

Levi sighed, "Unfortunately yes. Most don't wish to see a male dancer among women. But Rico managed to score me a place in our next dance, giving me my own solo."

He remembered how happy his mother was upon hearing the news; Kuchel nearly crying tears of pure joy.

Eren smiled, "I'm really glad you managed to get Levi. I'm sure you'll do amazing."

"Would...would you come and see me if I manage to get out of the hospital in time?"

_If._

A small word, but such a strong meaning behind it.

Eren vaguely recalls hearing from Kuchel her son was supposed to perform in three months for that ballet concert, but with his current hear condition and how he has to be monitored frequently, they're not sure he'll live long without a donor.

He wonders if Levi knows that too.

The brunet had taken it upon himself to check the donor list constantly. He wishes he could bump up Levi's name up, but that's just not possible.

Everyone just has to be patient and hope that he can be saved in time.

"I would love to come and see you perform."

_If you live that long._

* * *

"Eren, have...have you been sleeping well? You look really tired." Mikasa leans in as he's resting from completing a set of bench presses.

The brunet takes the fresh towel from Annie, his sister's girlfriend, and wipes his forehead, panting a bit, "N-not really."

Mikasa sighs, crossing her arms. "Brother, we've had this talk before."

"Kasa." Annie interrupts, to which Eren is grateful for, "We'll have this talk back at our apartment. This isn't the place."

Indeed it wasn't.

His sister and Annie owned the gym they were currently at, also being personal trainers, and it was full at the moment.

Anyone could pass by them and catch bits of their conversation.

The last thing Eren wanted was for a random person to know he was struggling with his anxiety and PTSD again.

Mikasa reluctantly nods, "Fine." She then points her finger at her brother, "But don't think you'll get out of this one."

Trust him, Kasa, he knows he won't.

* * *

"Have you been attending your therapy sessions and taking your medication?"

"Yes Mikasa."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mikasa let out a sound of exasperation, looking around her apartment for a moment before setting her sight on her brother again, "It's just, I just worry is all. You were getting better until you took on that patient of yours."

Eren narrowed his eyes, "What are you implying?"

"Just you got like this when you met Erwin and Hanji. All I wanna know is that we won't have a repeat of that time again." Mikasa looked very uncomfortable recalling the events.

The brunet vividly remembers the times Mikasa is mentioning.

When he met back up with Erwin and Hanji, he had a mental breakdown.

Eren began attending his therapy sessions because of the dreams he had from his previous life, and the feeling of desperation as being written off as mentally unstable for explaining those dreams.

No one he knew at the time remembered their past life, so when he found his former commander and squad leader, he finally felt understood in those moments of pure terror in which he woke up from those nightmares.

Such a thing was happening again since he encountered Levi again.

And like many others, the older male remembered nothing from their previous lives.

He, just as the others, didn't know a single thing.

Ignorant to the past.

"We won't. I promise." His tone held finality in it, leaning back against his sister's couch.

Mikasa opened her mouth to protest, but a movement from the corner of the kitchen had her looking towards her girlfriend Annie, who shook her head.

Shaking her head slightly, Mikasa also leaned back, but still felt an immense amount of unease.

* * *

"Alright Levi, favorite band?"

"Queen."

"Very nice."

Levi chuckled, biting into one of the macaroons that Eren had brought him.

It was the doctor's day off, and instead of spending it home resting, Levi was pleasantly surprised when the younger male chose to spend it with him.

"Alright," Eren stopped and thought for a second, "Favorite animal?"

Levi smiled, "Most people think I'm a cat person. But I actually love dogs."

"Really now?" The brunet looked surprised.

"Yeah. I actually want a big dog someday. A pit bull and a female because they're so motherly."

Thinking on it, Eren could actually see Levi with that dog, spoiling her rotten, taking pictures and being a total pet parent.

"And what about you doc?"

"Dog person all the way. I've always wanted a Labrador since I was a kid."

Levi nodded, a smile on his face, "And what's stopped you?"

"My mom is allergic to dogs and my younger sister, Isabel, is too."

"That's a shame."

"Eren!"

The brunet turned his head as his name was called out, his friend Armin, a fellow heart surgeon, stood by the door panting, "Need something Armin?"

"Yeah, just," Armin stood there for a moment or two trying to catch his breath, before speaking, "Come with me to the staff room, we have urgent news."

Urgent news?

Eren then went back to facing Levi, "Sorry Levi, looks like I'll have to cut this short."

Levi waved him off, "It's okay. You're needed. Besides," He smiled, "You can always come back some other time."

"Thank you so much for understanding."

Getting up, Eren bit his lip debating his next actions before saying a mental _screw it_ and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the other male's cheek, quickly making his exit and dragging his best friend with him before something could be said.

* * *

Levi raised a hand and tenderly placed it on his cheek, the skin still felt warm from the brunet's lips.

He felt a smile make it's way onto his face.

The man held his cheek until his mother came in.

Kuchel raised a brow at the dreamy look on her son's face, "Something the matter Lee?"

"The doctor stopped by."

His mother grinned, sitting down beside him, "The cute one?"

Good lord, the amount of times she heard her son pining over that brunet doctor was nearly ridiculous.

"Yeah. He, uh, spent some time here with me on his day off."

"Hmm, looks like a good young man. I think he might be my son in law in the future." She took a long sip of her iced coffee, nearly laughing as her son sputtered.

"Mom!"

"Oh hush, mom's know these kinds of things."

* * *

"We found a donor for patient Levi Ackerman."

Eren felt elated, all his hard work seemed to have paid off.

"Where did you guys find it?"

The nurse flipped through the pages of her clipboard, "This Tuesday you sent a request for a heart matching the conditions of our patient, correct Doctor?"

Eren nodded his head.

"Well, a doctor had a patient pass away in America, while unfortunate, the person had a donor card on them. The heart is being thoroughly examined, and if all goes well, the heart should be a complete match and will be sent here the instant all is confirmed."

The brunet ran both his hands over his hair, hardly believing what he was hearing.

Armin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it, "You did it, Eren. You've saved his life."

He, just like Mikasa and Isabel, weren't too positive as to why Eren was fighting tooth and nail to save this particular patient.

Sure, as a doctor, Eren did his best to save all his patients, but there was just something different in this instance.

Maybe when they both had a day off at the time time, he could ask his best friend.

* * *

"Hey Eren, do you think it would be possible to take me to the meditation room near the garden?"

The brunet raised a brow at Levi's question, he finished his bite of cheesecake before he responded, "Sure, I don't see why not." He glanced down at the others legs covered by the blanket, "How are your legs? Not swollen or anything right?"

Levi shook his head, removing the blanket, exposing his legs to the chill air, "Nope, they've been fine for the past two days now."

It was the next day, and unfortunately Eren had to leave to help Isabel with some homework yesterday.

"I can ask a nurse to reserve the meditation room for us."

"That would be great thank you."

Eren tossed his paper plate and plastic fork into the trash before he went to locate a nearby nurse.

* * *

"Make sure that if you ever feel tired, let me know immediately and I can take you back to your room."

Levi nodded, making sure to stretch before he began.

The man took a deep breath before he began moving.

Eren watched as he danced in practiced and precise movements.

Levi possessed a grace that Eren didn't think anyone could have.

His muscles flexed a bit, showing off his lean figure, his socked feet causing very little sound against the wood flooring of the meditation room.

Black hair swayed gentle with every twist and turn, not at all looking winded even with the inclusion of jumps, rather, looking quite pleased and happy he managed to nail each move.

Using the support bar that was installed on one of the walls, Levi used it to raise his left leg above his head, making Eren feel rather envious that he could do that without issue, and like the minx Eren didn't know he was, the other male would throw a smirk at him over his shoulder.

Eren felt incredibly privileged to see this gifted individual dance right in front of him; getting the feeling that the only person normally allowed to watch was his dance instructor, Rico.

By the end of his routine, Levi was seated down, panting lightly, Eren by his side with a cold bottle of water.

Wiping the other male's forehead clean of sweat, the brunet allowed for Levi to rest his head on his shoulder.

Eren placed his chin atop the other's head, using the little height difference to his advantage in that moment.

"You looked amazing."

Levi let out a breathy chuckle, "Thank you."

The brunet's green and golden eyes met those of Levi's grey.

Slowly, the two closed the distance, lips meeting in a gentle press.

_Please..._

_Please live and remember..._

* * *

"Well, I have some excellent news for both Levi and yourself Ms. Ackerman."

Kuchel immediately got up from her seat beside her son and stood directly in front of Eren, "What would that be doctor?"

Eren smiled, "We finally found a heart donor for Levi."

The woman raised her hands to her mouth, letting out a gasp, tears gathering in her eyes, shoulders shaking, and a happy aura radiating off of her, "T-Thank you so much doctor!" She managed to say before she began sobbing.

Levi himself was leaning back in his bed, both arms raised to cover his eyes, his bottom lip dangerously wobbling.

"The heart should be here within a day and a half. And surgery will commence hours after that."

Kuchel had pulled out a small packet of tissues from her pocket, wiping away tears before speaking, "And how long would surgery take?"

Eren flipped through his clipboard, "It should take about three to six hours if all goes smoothly, and a bit longer if there happens to be any kind of complications. Although, my father, the head surgeon here, will be performing surgery on Levi."

"Of course, of course. Thank you so much doctor." Kuchel reached down and held the brunet's left hand in her own, "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"It's my pleasure ma'am. I'm just happy that Levi is going to be given this opportunity."

* * *

The brunet barely bit back a noise of appreciation as Levi laid on top of him, busy shoving his tongue down his throat.

As soon as his mother had left after Eren's shift was over, the brunet had come to see how the other male was doing, and based on how he was acting, Levi was ecstatic.

Placing his hands on Levi's waist, his thumbs feeling the muscle here, Eren was a little too happy to feel his own tongue rubbing against the other man's.

Levi pulled back, their lips separating with a quiet wet pop, both panting quietly, their warm breath fanning each other's faces.

"You...really need to take me on a date instead of having one here in this shitty room."

Both of them chuckled, leaning in again to connect their lips.

Eren could fully understand Levi being sick of this hospital room.

No matter how comfortable they tried to make them, it was nothing compared to one's own familiar places.

The brunet really wanted to take Levi out on dates; walking in the park, having lunch at his favorite sushi restaurant, taking him to the dessert cafe Isabel frequented, maybe as time goes on move in together, get that pit bull Levi mentioned, and whatever else fun things life decided to throw at them.

Levi pulled back one more time, raising himself up slightly, "After the surgery and everything goes well, become my boyfriend okay?"

Eren smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

The heart arrived at the hospital two days later in the morning, and Kuchel was informed that the operation would begin as soon as she arrived.

It was at eleven o'clock when everything was beginning to get ready.

Grisha, Eren's dad, was preparing all the tools in the operating room alongside the nurses.

Erwin and Hanji, the scientist managed to be free that day, both arrived at the hospital and introduced themselves to Levi at the hospital.

They wished him the best in his surgery and would love to get to know him afterwards.

After all, their friend was smitten with him.

Eren sputtered completely embarrassed behind them, Hanji cackling with laughter, Erwin trying to shush her, and Levi wondering why the whole scenario felt so familiar.

A nurse had stopped by to check on all of Levi's vitals prior to the operation to get an idea of what he should be reading at.

Levi was given a gown to change into, lightly protesting since he was so nice and warm in his pajama bottoms and his favorite t-shirt.

Erwin and Hanji had excused themselves wanting to stay in the waiting room until everything was finished up.

The brunet, feeling brave, leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to Levi's lips, in front of his mother might he add, whispering, "Good luck. I'll be waiting to make you my boyfriend once this is all over."

Levi chuckled, feeling his mother's eyes pierce into his very being looking for answers, and maybe waiting to tease him a bit after Eren left, "I look forward to it."

Eren excused himself to go and join his friends in the waiting room, Kuchel following suit once Levi was finally in the operating room.

* * *

"Doctor! We're losing him!"

"Hurry up and try to bring him back!"

"His vitals are going down too fast!"

"Hurry up and move!"

"Move or else he's dead!"

" _Doctor!"_

* * *

Kuchel fell to her knees, wailing into her hands, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

Levi's cousin, Farlan, was knelt down beside her, holding Kuchel and trying to comfort her despite the blonde also being on the verge of losing it.

Hanji's eyes were wide with horror, sitting numbly in her seat.

Erwin was shaking his head, not wanting to believe what Grisha was telling them.

Eren was trying to plead with his father to try something else, anything to bring back Levi.

"I'm sorry Eren." His dad lowered his head, turning around and going back to his office.

 _"Dad please! Please!"_ The brunet fell to his knees, slamming his fists into the carpet, hot tears sliding down his cheeks, and screams leaving him.

* * *

At the funeral, all was quiet.

Many people who knew Levi still couldn't quite comprehend that he was actually gone.

His body couldn't handle the operation, too much strain, even if the surgery had been completed, doctors were certain he would have to be placed in a medically educed coma, eventually would have to have life support and later would have to be removed from that.

Even then, hearing that didn't make the situation any better.

Kuchel was sobbing in Farlan's arms, the blonde not bothering to hide his tears anymore.

She was taking the entire thing the hardest, always believing that her son would pull through because he was always a fighter.

Eren had eventually talked with her two days later; informing her about the romance he had with her son, and how they promised to finally label their entire relationship once her was out of surgery.

Kuchel had taken him into her arms, both sobbing in the quiet living room of what was once Levi's apartment.

_"You know, gardenias are actually my favorite flower. Not a lot of people know that; just my cousin and my mom. And well...now you Eren."_

The brunet had arranged everyone hold gardenias to hold and place on the casket.

Each person tossed them as the box was lowered into the ground.

_"I really want to show all those people who said men can't be ballet dancers how wrong they are at the concert."_

Another flower was tossed in.

_"When I get that female pit bull, I want to name her Luna. Pretty name, don't you think?"_

Kuchel tossed her flower in.

_"I want my mom to watch as I dance up on that stage. She was the first person to encourage me."_

Farlan tossed his in.

_"That cafe you were telling me the other day, I really look forward to going with you."_

Isabel tossed her's in.

_"You have two sisters, huh? I'm sure I'll like them. Especially when you introduce me as your boyfriend."_

Mikasa tossed her flower in.

_"This might sound weird, but I've felt like I've always known you."_

Erwin tossed his in.

_"Your friends, I feel like we're kind of like family. Weird, right? We've only met via face time."_

Hanji tossed her's in.

_"When I make it as a male ballet dancer, I'll tell everyone Rico was the only one who had enough guts to place all her faith in me."_

Rico sniffled as she delicately tossed her flower in.

_"Isabel is your younger sister's name huh? I met her a couple times as my cousin's girlfriend. Sweet girl. I wonder if she'll approve of me as your boyfriend?"_

Isabel tossed her flower in.

_"That guy Armin, your friend, seems like a really cool guy. I really look forward to spending more time with him."_

Armin tossed a flower in.

_"That Annie girl, your sister's girlfriend, she looks really fucking cool."_

Annie sniffled, tossing her own gardenia in.

_"Hey doctor Jeager, thank you. Because of you, I'll get to live."_

Grisha bit his lip as his flower was tossed in.

_"Eren, when this is all said and done, let's be the best fucking couple anyone's ever seen, yeah?"_

Eren knelled down, gently placing his flower on the casket before it was fully lowered.

* * *

At the ballet concert two months later, Rico did something special.

Each ballerina was guided off the stage and a screen was lowered, a video beginning to play on there.

Many gasped as they saw Levi smiling at the camera.

"Alright, Levi! From the top!" Rico's voice called from behind.

"On it!"

Everyone watched as Levi began performing his solo, the one he looked forward to showing the live audience.

The male looked so ethereal as he danced, a focused gleam in his eyes.

Kuchel was sobbing into her hand, Farlan wrapping an arm around her.

Mikasa and Armin held onto Eren's hands as the brunet watched the love of his life perform via the screen.

Levi's body moved in perfect tempo with the music, Rico cheering him on.

Finally, he made a final pose, holding it for a couple seconds before he and Rico started celebrating, the camera capturing those precious moments.

Eren was the first person to stand up and start clapping.

* * *

Five years later, Eren would find himself wandering the park within town.

Today was a chilly day, Autumn beginning to set itself in.

Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, Eren let out a whistle.

Behind him, a beautiful grey pit bull ran up to him, bottom wiggling in pure excitement.

Eren smiled down at the dog, "Ready Luna?"

The pit bull barked happily, letting herself be attached back to her leash, obediently following her owner.

As the two walked away from the park, Eren looked up at the sky.

_"I'll wait for you again, Levi. Just like I always do."_

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed it! 
> 
> tumblr-erenlevijeager  
> twitter-@erenlevijeager  
> discord- Myshka#7185


End file.
